Ilusión
by MLizzy04
Summary: "¿Por qué su sueño es el más peligroso?" Se preguntó el navengante a sí mismo una y otra vez. "¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de la futura reina de los piratas?" Además de problemas entre la capitana y el navegante, los mugiwara entenderán que la primera regla para sobrevivir al Nuevo Mundo es tomar en cuenta que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. LuffykoxNamizou.
1. Chapter 1

**No tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que espero que les guste la historia. Me agradó la idea de usar los personajes con su versión genderbent! No hay muchos fics con estas versiones, me creerán que no he leído ni uno ;n; tal vez sólo es culpa de mi poca habilidad y falta de tiempo para encontrarlos.**

**Tengo algunas aclaraciones que hacer. Primero, es muy difícil para mí poner uno de los signos de exclamación debido a que mi teclado no lo tiene y no encuentro el código. Lo mismo pasa con cualquier acento en las mayúsculas. Lo siento Dx espero que no sea una molestia.  
Segundo, los nombres de los personajes. Algunos los dejé igual y otros los cambié, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia para esos que faltan de cambiar no duden en decírmelas! Es algo raro usar el nombre original con la versión de diferente sexo. xD  
Y tercero, no sé con qué frecuencia subiré cada capítulo, el semestre se está acabando y cualquier estudiante sabe que el último mes siempre es el más duro. Sin embargo, tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, así que, mis lectores, por favor ténganme paciencia.**

**Y… Creo que eso es todo!**

**-One Piece NO me pertenece.  
**

* * *

Era un día bastante normal en el Thousand Sunny, el gran e imparable barco estaba en búsqueda de una nueva isla y por ende una nueva aventura. El viento soplaba de una manera favorable así que la llegada a su destino no sería problema alguno. La bella melodía del violín sonaba por toda la nave y, aunque este navegaba a una velocidad considerable, una chica de cabellos oscuros estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" Hizo un puchero mientras se quejaba. La joven portaba una camisa roja y un short de mezclilla, además de su bien reconocido sombrero de paja. "Tengo hambre…" La chica volteó a todos lados, esperando ver tan siquiera un poco de tierra a lo lejos, estiró uno de sus brazos haciendo que su mano se sostuviera en la cabeza con forma de león que se encontraba en la punta del barco, y así transportarse de una manera rápida a esta. Se acostó boca abajo en su lugar favorito de la nave y volteó aburrida hacia el agua, aunque su atención al mar no duró mucho tiempo.

"Usoppko, ayuda…" Volteó hacia la susodicha y le puso la cara más tierna que podía, debía convencerla de alguna manera.

"Ya te dije que estoy ocupada," Respondió mientras arreglaba unas cuantas armas que, a pesar de que ya no acostumbraba a dejarlas afuera de la 'Usoppko Factory' diseñada especialmente para ella, a veces quería trabajar sintiendo la brisa y más cuando hacia un buen día como ese. "Justo cuando acabe prometo pescar contigo."

"No es justo, ya trabajaste mucho con es-"

La pelinegra no pudo terminar con lo que quería decir pues sonó su estómago. "Hambre. Sanjiko, tengo hambre. Comida!" Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, decidió pararse e ir hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, en el camino, se tropezó con un bulto. "Aasdf." Usoppko escuchó y volteó hacia la chica. 'Seguramente se tropezó por andar siempre tan apresurada.' Pensó la nariz larga para sí misma, siguiendo con su trabajo después de verificar que su amiga estuviera bien.

"¿Qué!?" Frunció el ceño hasta que vio al culpable de su caída bastante confundida. Era un pulpo, ciertamente era un misterio la razón de su paradero sobre el barco. No sólo ella había sido víctima del tropiezo, también el pulpo quedó aturdido por la patada, si podría llamarse así, que recibió. Cuando este se encontró mejor, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de huir. "¿Huh? No huyas." Al ver que estaba tratando de escapar, agarró al pulpo por la cabeza, levantándose para seguir su camino a la cocina.

"Sanjiko! Tengo hambre!" Dijo antes de siquiera llegar.

"Te escuché desde la primera vez idiota, PACIENCIA, estoy haciendo la comida." Gritó la rubia desde la cocina. Como es obvio, ella era la chef del Thousand Sunny. Podría decirse que una de las mejores en todos los océanos. La pelinegra hizo caso omiso y abrió la puerta para entrar a la cocina con la esperanza de poder robar algo, cuando Sanjiko se proponía no dejarla comer, en verdad era muy difícil vencerla. Pero ella era la capitana y tenía hambre, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Se acercó a la rubia sigilosamente, volteando a otra parte mientras silbaba. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo. Siguió silbando, rápidamente agarró un tomate y de repente fue sacada de la cocina con una patada de la chef.

"Oi, no sean tan malas con el barco," Dijo Frankey, una mujer de cabello azul con un peinado peculiar. A diferencia de cualquier humano, más de la mitad de su cuerpo era robótico. Y qué hablar de su forma de vestir, sólo portaba un juego de bikini con una camisa abierta con adornos parecidos al estilo hawaiano. "No creo que le hayan hecho mucho daño." Se escuchó una gruesa voz. Frankey venía acompañada de un hombre fornido, mas no muy musculoso y un poco más alto que ella. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules. A diferencia de ella, él portaba una camisa y pantalones. La mujer se llevó los lentes sobre su frente para ver en dónde se encontraba la pelinegra, al verla en el suelo, una pequeña gota salió en su sien. Por otro lado, el hombre se agachó y sonrió, ayudando a la chica. "¿Te la estabas pasando super en el suelo?" Bromeó Frankey.

"No es justo, tengo hambre y estoy aburrida." La capitana se puso de pie, aceptando la ayuda.

"¿Por qué no vas a llamarle a todos para que vengan a comer? Estoy seguro que la comida no tarda"

La chica volteó hacia el hombre y sonrió como siempre lo hacía. "Sí! Gracias Robin!" Dio unos pasos atrás, preparó su brazo para después estirarlo y salir "volando" hasta donde entrenaba la peliverde.

"Mejor entramos de una vez a la cocina."

Robin le abrió la puerta de la cocina a Frankey. Ella se quedó viendo el rumbo de la joven de goma y ladeó la cabeza. "¿Acaso era un pulpo?"

"Mejor entramos de una vez a la cocina." Repitió Robin.

"ZORO!" Zoro, una joven unos años mayor que la pelinegra, con cabello corto y verde, estaba entrenando haciendo un levantamiento de pesas. A su llamado, levantó la mirada con el único ojo que tenía (lol) viendo en cámara lenta como la morena estaba a punto de entrar por la ventana. "¿Eh? ¿EH!?" Zoro reaccionó de una manera lenta, la pelinegra iba a darse contra ella si no se quitaba. Trató de huir pero fue demasiado tarde, ambas chocaron y quedaron en el suelo, una encima de la otra. A diferencia de Zoro, la capitana del Thousand Sunny empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

"…" Zoro no dudó más y le dio un zape a su amiga, ignorando por completo el hecho que trajera un pulpo con ella. "¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo contigo!?"

"Auch! Oi Zoro, ¿por qué hiciste eso!?¿Acaso quieres pelea!?"

"Con gusto." La chica preparó sus fieles compañeras: las tres espadas.

Antes de que ambas jóvenes hicieran algún movimiento, una mujer esqueleto apareció con su violín. Su vestimenta era muy notoria, se asemejaba a una moda antigua. Portaba un vestido negro con detalles azules y amarillos. Bastante elegante pero no muy largo, tenía un estilo lolita gothic con varios encajes blancos. Su cabello era chino, tanto que hasta podría decirse que era un peinado afro.

"Yohoho, se ven tan animadas. No las culpo, este día es," Rápidamente tocó una nota de su violín. "Agradable." Cantó para finalizar la frase.

"Todo era agradable antes de que ella," Zoro señaló a la chica con la mirada. "Viniera para… ¿Para qué?"

"¿Huh?" La pelinegra ladeó la cabeza. "Oh! La comida está lista." Sonrió, olvidando completamente la pelea. Zoro sólo guardó sus espadas resignada y llevó una de sus manos a la frente. "¿Tan difícil era avisar eso? Sólo tenías que gritar o qué se y-" Para esto, la capitana ya se había ido de ese lugar.

"Yoho… Mejor vamos Zoro-san, mi estómago está rugiendo, aunque yo no tengo estómago. Yohohoho Skull joke!"

Zoro suspiró y siguió a la esqueleto.

La pelinegra entró a la enfermería, o en otras palabras, el cuarto donde una muy linda reno con el nombre de Chopperiko normalmente trabajaba cada vez que los sombrero de paja no estaban metidos en algún problema, después de todo, debía seguir con su estudio de medicina si quería ser como su ejemplo a seguir; la doctora Hilulukko. Justo en ese momento se encontraba trabajando, leyendo un libro y siguiendo con detalle cada paso. Tan concentrada estaba que no se había dado cuenta que la mañana ya había pasado, hasta que cierta capitana llegó gritando.

"Chopperiko! Comida! Ven!"

"Sí!" Ciertamente esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para sacarla de su transe, terminó lo que estaba haciendo, dejándolo pendiente unas cosas para después de comer u otra ocasión. Cerró el gordo libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó de su silla. Antes de seguir su camino a la cocina, volteó hacia arriba para ver bien a la chica, justo al ver al pulpo, ladeó la cabeza.

"Lu…-" No pudo siquiera decir su nombre porque la capitana ya iba en camino por el último tripulante que faltaba por llamar. Chopperiko decidió no darle mucha importancia, aunque la curiosidad se hacía presente.

"¿Dónde está?" Se preguntó la chica, abriendo y cerrando cada cuarto, al principio fue al dormitorio que compartía el joven con Robin y al ver que no estaba, siguió con el acuario. "NAMIZOUUU"

Namizou era el nevegante del Thousand Sunny. La tripulación dependía directamente de sus habilidades para detectar el clima cuando se necesitaba y para llevarlos por el camino más seguro a la siguiente isla. Cabe aclarar que era bastante atractivo, normalmente portaba vestimentas muy casuales, al igual que su log pose en la muñeca izquierda y un pequeño brazalete el cual su hermano le había regalado como amuleto de buena suerte. Aunque su temperamento podía variar dependiendo de las acciones de la tripulación, siempre se mantenía pensando en estrategias que fuesen beneficiarias para la búsqueda del One Piece, a diferencia de su capitana, que cada día parecía cada vez más impulsiva.

"Tal vez si navegamos por esta corriente, llegaremos más rápido de lo esperado. Considerando que el clima puede variar, aunque no creo que sea un problema." Una de sus manos se encargaba de anotar en un papel todo lo que estaba pensando, mientras su otra mano acomodó unos mechones de su cabello que sobresalían hacia atrás de su oreja, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces lo tenía agarrado.

"NAMIZOUUUUU"

El navegante escuchó perfectamente mas decidió ignorar el llamado, estaba concentrado. Además si hubiese sido algo tan importante como un ataque, ya se hubiera dado cuenta. "Pero si llegamos a estas rocas hay un 25% de que no encontremos salida, nos retrazar-"

"NAMIZOOOUUUUUU"

Sus propios pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la morena nuevamente. Se volvió a llevar el cabello para atrás, haciendo un tercer intento en seguir con lo que estaba. "Tal vez en un dí-"

"NAMIZOUUUUUU"

Si la capitana seguía hablándole era seguro que no podría concentrarse por más que lo intentara y terminaría haciendo las cosas mal. Dio un suspiro, bajó la pluma y se dispuso a dirigirse afuera de la biblioteca del barco. Sin embargo, si no hubiese sido porque se detuvo a tiempo, hubiera chocado con la morena.

"Avisa tan siquiera que ya estás aquí, Luffyko!" Se agarró con sus dedos, el pulgar y el índice, el puente de la nariz. Trató de calmarse con las técnicas que había leído en el libro de "Cómo soportar a tu capitana" escrito por Ussopko. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿por qué ella tenía un libro? Desvió la mirada un poco, aún pensativo hasta que vio el pulpo bajando por la mitad de la cara de Luffyko.

"¿Por qué tienes un pulpo?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"¿Eh? Ah! Me lo encontré." Dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba. Al ver que el camino del pulpo era el pecho de la chica, Namizou lo tomó por la cabeza, frunció el ceño mientras veía al animal y negó un par de veces con la cabeza. La mirada del navegante asustó a la criatura quien sudaba frio. Sin más, Namizou lo aventó por la ventana. Luffyko siguió con la mirada el paradero del pulpo.

"No tenías que ser tan duro con él."

Namizou llevó uno de sus dedos a la frente de la chica, presionando un poco. "Estaba en algo más importante que encargarme de un pervertido pulpo, ¿sabes? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Es que acaso…" El navegante bajó la mano con delicadeza, rozando la mejilla de su capitana y después posando un dedo sobre su fino mentón. "¿Quieres algo de mí?" Acercó su rostro al de la morena, ella ladeó la cabeza.

"Quiero comer." Namizou suspiró con molestia, siempre pasaba eso cuando trataba de hacer un movimiento con ella. Hacer un movimiento con ella… Esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza, ¿quería hacer un movimiento con ella? Movió la mano que se encontraba cerca del mentón de la chica a una de sus mejillas e hizo uso de la otra para jalarle ambas.

"Aasdf deja mi cara!" Luffyko le sacó la lengua mientras seguía con sus pucheros.

"Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que en verdad querías?"

"La cofifa efa lifa."Debido a que sus mejillas estaban siendo atacadas, era lógico que no pudiera hablar con facilidad.

Namizou soltó una carcajada, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Había entendido perfectamente lo que le dijo pero se veía tan linda que no quería arruinar el momento. "¿Qué dijiste? No te entiendo."

"Aasdfff Fa comifa efa fisfa."

"Sigo sin entenderte, habla claro."

El navegante se estaba divirtiendo a su manera, estudiaba cada expresión de la chica, cada movimiento de sus manos por tratar de quitar las ajenas sobre su rostro. Namizou sabía perfectamente que si ella quería, podía liberarse de su agarre, no lo dudaba ni un momento. No obstante, por alguna razón, seguía dejándose estirar. Finalmente liberó la piel de la morena y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda. "Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?" Por otra parte, Luffyko ya estaba acostumbrada a esas acciones de su navegante, se le hacían amistosas.

"Yosh, sé una manera de llegar rápido."

Luffyko sonrió de par en par. Estiró su brazo, rodeando el cuerpo de su navegante para después aventarlo por la ventana, ella le siguió, riéndose. Namizou se quedó inmóvil al momento de caer, al menos había caído en el pasto. No, eso no ayudaba en nada. Maldita sea… ¿Dónde estaba el maldito libro cuando lo necesitaba!?

"No comeremos ese tipo de ensalada, Namizou! Hahaha." Luffyko había caído sobre el pasto sin problema alguno.

"Cuando me levante juro que te voy a-"

"Namizou-kyuuun! La comida está lista~." La rubia de ojos azules había salido de la cocina al momento de escuchar la voz del navegante. Volteó a todas partes para ver en dónde estaba, estaba segura que no había sido su imaginación.

"Aagfasf… S-San… S-Sanjiko-chan… De-debajo de ti."

Sanjiko volteó hacia el bulto que sentía sobre sus pies, qué cosas, ni pensar que eso era Namizou… ESE ERA NAMIZOU, ¿POR QUE ESTABA AHÍ!? Se quitó rápidamente diciendo un pequeño perdón. "Namizou-kyun! ¿Estás bien!? ¿Qué pasó!?" Sanjiko ayudó al navegante, acomodándole la camisa y revisando cualquier raspón que se pudo haber dado por la caída.

Namizou quería evitarse problemas, además decir el nombre de la culpable no ayudaría en mucho. "N-No es nada Sanjiko-chan, no te preocu-"

"Lo aventé por la ventana hahahaha." Dijo sin parar de reírse. Namizou llevó una de sus manos a su frente, ¿cómo es que siempre pasaba esto!? Las flamas internas de Sanjiko sobresalieron de su cuerpo hasta tal grado que Namizou las podía ver, trató de calmar a la chef pero era inútil. Sanjiko se levantó y fue hacia Luffyko.

"Sanjiko, tengo hambre! Comida!"

La rubia levantó una de sus piernas y le dio una patada. "CLARO QUE NO TE VOY A DAR COMIDA, IDIOTA."

Luffyko salió volando por la patada, chocando con la puerta de la cocina irónicamente. Cuando se recuperó del golpe, se dispuso a quejarse. "Pero Sanjikoooo," Hizo un puchero. "Yo no hice nada!"

"Discúlpate con Namizou-kun o no tendrás comida."

"No te preocupes Sanjiko-chan estoy bie-" El pulpo, que aún seguía vivo, se pegó a la cabeza de Namizou por venganza. "Este día… Sólo quería relajarme." Básicamente esa era una de las razones por las cuales él no era el que estaba regañando a Luffyko.

"Lo siento, Namizou." Dijo Luffyko sin arrepentimiento alguno mientras veía de reojo a Sanjiko. Era un hecho que la chef no dejaría que la capitana del barco se quedara sin comida, sin embargo, a veces las estupideces de esta podían afectar de una manera increíble a la tripulación, en especial a Namizou. Cosa que él estaba más que acostumbrado. Sanjiko ayudó al navegante y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina con los demás. Seguidos por Luffyko, quien recibió otra patada.

"Hey! ¿Eso por qué!?"

Namizou suspiró, ese sería un largo día.

* * *

**¿Review(s)?**

**Sugerencias, reclamosregañosquejas(?), opiniones. Todo es aceptado, sólo recuerden que errar es de humano.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews ;u; y qué bueno que les está gustando la historia. Prometo tratar de evitar que los personajes sean ooc. **

**Podía jurar que les tenía un aviso, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien. En fin, poco a poco se verán más personajes, además de que quiero mencionar de cierta forma a la pobre de Law siendo molestada por Luffyko en un futuro. xD El hecho de que sean aliadas deja mucho material para inclusive una nueva historia.  
Al parecer quieren ver a Hancock masculino... No les culpo, si Hancock fuera hombre, sería muy sexy(?). Sin embargo, para ser sincera con ustedes, en un principio no tenía planeado ponerlo en la historia. Pero, claramente sería muy interesante y divertido ver qué sucedería si Luffyko, Namizou y Hancock interactuaran y ya había pensado una situación así. x'D Así que les prometo que aparecerá en un futuro no muy distante(?).**

**Otras sugerencias que tengan, no duden en decírmelas. :D  
Well, we shall continue. –srsface-**

**-No se les olvide que One Piece no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

La hora de la comida había pasado con rapidez, de hecho, cada tripulante siguió con las cosas que estaban haciendo antes que la morena los interrumpiera. Por otra parte, Luffyko tenía una lechuga en una de sus manos mientras estaba sentada sobre la cabeza de león. El hecho de que estuviese comiendo hacía que no se aburriera, ese era el secreto para tenerla quieta.

"Luffyko," Le llamó Namizou. "Pronto llegaremos a la siguiente isla."

Luffyko volteó, sonriendo de par en par con la lechuga ahora en su boca. "fasdf esdfad-" Su discurso no duró mucho pues empezó a toser debido a que se estaba ahogando. Tres gotas aparecieron en la sien de Namizou, la… inocencia de su capitana siempre terminaba sorprendiéndole. Namizou escaló hacia Luffyko. "Te dije que no hablaras con la boca llena!" Rápidamente se puso detrás de ella para tomarla con ambos brazos del vientre y comenzar a apretar.

"¿Por qué tanto ruido!?" Preguntó Usoppko con algo de irritación hasta que vio la escena con asombro. "Namizou… ¿Q-QUE HACES CON LUFFYKO!?"

"N-No es lo que-"

"AHaasdfa" Fue interrumpido por los quejidos de Luffyko quien trataba de quitar la lechuga de su garganta.

"¿Qué pasa?" La doctora le preguntó a Usoppko, unas manos salieron del cuerpo de Chopperiko, tapándole los ojos. "¿Eh!?" La pequeña renita se quedó en la duda.

"No pensé que llegaran a ese paso tan rápido." Dijo Robin, sonriendo.

"QUE NO ES ESO!" Reiteró Namizou, hasta que al fin Luffyko se pudo tragar lo que quedaba de la lechuga, no iba a desperdiciarla escupiéndola. "Ahh, pensé que iba a morir. Gracias Namizou!"

"¿Lo ven!?" Namizou preguntó con molestia y todos desviaron la mirada como si no hubiese pasado nada. El pelinaranja arqueó una ceja ante su reacción. Ya se encargaría de ellos después, ahora sólo le interesaba la morena. "¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena!? Esta es la tercera vez que pasa en el día!" La regañó mientras le jalaba una mejilla.

_-A la hora de la comida-_

"_Brookie adfasd adsjf ancadfg." _

"_Tiene razón Luffyko-san, ¿pero no cree que debemos de avisarle primero a Sanjiko-san?"_

"_¿Fadsfa ffasda? Fasdfa afhusaf afaasdfa!"_

"_Tal vez, pensándolo bien, el día ha sido muy agradable." _

"_Fasdfa faf COFF COFFFF COFF."_

"_¿Luffyko-san!?" _

"_SE ESTA AHOGANDO." Namizou fue rápidamente a ayudar a la capitana. _

_-Peleando con un barco pirata que apareció repentinamente- _

"_Eres muy lento," Dijo Luffyko no tomando muy en serio a su oponente quien era un hombre gordo y feo. Como acto seguido, metió una gran parte de la lechuga a su boca. "Fe arrepenfirás for inferrumfir mi fomida." _

"_AUN SIGUES COMIENDO!" La mayoría, excepto Robin, inclusive los enemigos gritaron. _

"_Toma est- COFFCOFFCOFFF ASDFA." _

"_¿OTRA VEZ!?" Gritó Namizou._

"Tenía hambre." La capitana se encogió de hombros, haciendo su cara de yo-no-tengo-la-culpa.

"No tienes remedio."

Namizou se puso frente a ella, aplastando el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza de manera juguetona.

"Shishishi" Ella sólo sonrió y fue a buscar otra lechuga, definitivamente no tenía remedio. 'En verdad le gustan los vegetales.' pensó Namizou mientras veía hacia el mar con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. "¿Por qué eres tan linda?" Suspiró mientras pensaba en su capitana, últimamente no podía sacarla de su mente, esto provocó que sacudiera un par de veces la cabeza. No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron desviados debido a que un gran Sea King había salido del agua.

"¿QUE!? TENEMOS PROBLEMAS."

Después del aviso que dio, Namizou retrocedió un poco por el susto, sin embargo, no apartó la mirada de aquella criatura que tenía a una… ¿Anciana!? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el monstruo volteó hacia el barco. Aunque su vida ciertamente era más importante para él, estaba concentrado en intentar encontrar alguna estrategia para salvar lo más pronto posible a la anciana. Sin embargo todo fue interrumpido por cierto trio.

"Servirá como comida."

"Puedo cortarlo en dos y ya no tendremos problemas."

"Gomu gomu no…"

Las tres comenzaron a prepararse para atacar.

"NO LO ATAQUEN!" Advitrió Namizou. Debido a que Luffyko ya tenía su brazo bastante estirado, al momento de detenerlo accidentalmente golpeó a la peliverde y a la rubia, quienes dieron directas al borde del barco. "¿Por qué!?"

"Hay una anciana en el hocico del Sea King!" Gritó Usoppko sorprendida.

"¿Una anciana?" Preguntó Frankey, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor el hocico. "Oh, es verdad."

Usoppko ladeó la cabeza. "Aunque…no parece viva."

"¿QUE!?" Gritaron Brookie y Chopperiko preocupadas.

"Tal vez los colmillos del monstruo se le encajaron mientras trataba de huir."

"N-No hagas esas historias, Robin!" Reclamaron Chopperiko y Usoppko al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban por tan terrorífico acontecimiento.

"No lo dudo."

"FRANKEY! ¿TU TAMBIEN!?"

La anciana, quien la tripulación consideraba muerta ya que no se movía, abrió ambos ojos. Se frotó la frente implicando que aún sentía dolor en su cabeza. Volteó de un lado a otro, y después parpadeó varias veces. Al ver que estaba atrapada entre los colmillos de un monstruo ladeó la cabeza. Por otro lado, todos estaban al pendiente de la reacción de la anciana.

"…AH, VOY A MORIR!"

"ESO FUE LENTO!" Los sombrero de paja, excepto Robin, gritaron. La anciana volteó al llamado.

"USTEDES, JOVENES TONTOS, AYUDA!"

"Déjenmelo a mí." La capitana ya estaba decidida a acabar con el monstruo marino y de paso rescatar a esa anciana quien ciertamente se le hacía molesta. No sin antes recibir dos golpes por parte de sus dos nakamas, la que había golpeado sin razón aparente. "NI SIQUIERA TE HAS DISCULPADO!" Dijeron al unísono.

"P-Pero no fue mi culpa." Recibió otros dos golpes. "L-Lo siento."

"Mejor." Siguieron hablando en sincronía. Por suerte, la capitana se recuperó rápidamente y continuó en lo que se había quedado.

"Gomu gomu no…" Uno de los brazos de la chica se estiró lo suficiente para quedar sobre la cabeza de la bestia, tomó un pedazo de piel para sostenerse. "Rocket!" El impulso hizo que su sombrero de paja se le cayera sobre el pasto del barco. Con una sonrisa, la capitana del Thousand Sunny salió volando hasta darle un golpe con su propia cabeza al monstruo. Había hecho las cosas como siempre, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos ni en lo más mínimo. Aunque el ataque sirvió para que la pobre criatura perdiera la consciencia y que por ende soltara a la anciana, al momento en que esta encontró uno de los brazos de la morena como soporte, no se mantuvo quieta por miedo a caer al agua.

"NO SE NADAR!" Gritó la anciana mientras se apegaba lo más que podía al cuerpo de Luffyko.

"YO NO PUEDO NADAR! NO TE MUEVAS TANTO, ANCIANA!" La capitana trató de estirar su brazo, sin embargo las acciones desesperadas de la anciana la llevaron a abrazar a la sombrero de paja de una manera en que esta no podía mover sus extremidades con facilidad. "VAMOS A AHOGARNOS!" Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Toda la tripulación se quedó viendo la pelea entre la extraña y Luffyko con una gota en la sien. Aunque para ser sinceros, ninguno de ellos quería estar en el lugar de la joven pues la anciana parecía una persona muy difícil de tratar. La mirada de los sombrero de paja siguió el recorrido de la caída, mas ninguno se movió de su lugar, aún seguían sintiendo compasión por su capitana. Ambas cayeron al mar y por supuesto, estaban ahogándose. El sonido de la salpicada de agua fue lo que sacó a la tripulación de su corto transe.

"LUFFYKO!"

"LUFFYKO-SAN!"

Chopperiko y Brookie gritaron al mismo tiempo y saltaron del barco en su auxilio, como siempre lo hacían. Los demás reaccionaron de una manera automática. Frankey se aventó del barco para salvar a la reno y a la esqueleto de una sola vez, ya tenían práctica en eso. Namizou se encargó de rescatar a la anciana y a su capitana. Por otro lado, Sanjiko, Zoromi y Robin se deshicieron del pobre monstruo. Después de todo, iba a servir como alimento en un momento dado.

Luffyko jadeó un poco, hasta que poco a poco recuperaba sus fuerzas. Debido a que había comido una Devil Fruit, el agua del mar era una de sus debilidades. Volteó hacia la anciana y frunció el ceño. "POR TU CULPA CASI NOS AHOGABAMOS, ANCIANA!"

La anciana agarró aire para empezar a hablar. "No es mi culpa mocosa mal educada, respeta a tus mayores!" La mujer mayor sacó de entre su vestimenta un bastón y golpeo a la morena.

"O-Ouch!"

"Oi anciana," Namizou frunció el ceño al ver el golpe. "Aunque la mayoría de las veces no estoy de acuerdo con ella," Señaló a la capitana. "Esta vez tiene razón, fue su culpa."

La anciana se puso de pie, como acto seguido, escurrió los mechones de su cabello canoso. Después trató de encontrar una manera en la que pudiese secarse el vestido. "Los jóvenes de ahora, siempre creyendo que lo saben todo pero aún les falta mucho por aprender." Dijo mirando de reojo al joven.

"No éramos nosotros quienes estaban atrapados en el hocico de alguien." Afirmó Zoromi, encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer frunció el ceño. "No es de su incumbencia. Ahora, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí. Irme de aqu-" No pudo acabar la frase pues su atención fue directamente al sombrero de paja que tenía el navegante en una de sus manos. Justo la pelinegra se levantó del suelo también, Namizou colocó el objeto sobre la cabeza de su respectiva dueña. Ella le sonrió y agradeció. La anciana se quedó inmóvil, ese sombrero de paja se le hacía conocido, volteó hacia arriba para ver la vela mayor del barco, en efecto, tenía una calavera pintada con un sombrero de paja. Era la tripulación de los sombrero de paja! Eso significaba que se encontraba en uno de los barcos más peligrosos que estaban en búsqueda del One Piece! La anciana después vio a Luffyko con detenimiento, era la chica del cartel de buscados con 400 millones de Berries de recompensa. El sudor comenzó a hacerse presente pues el nerviosismo en ella aumentaba cada vez más. Hasta tal grado de quedar bastante pálida.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Robin, tratando de ayudarle a que no perdiera el balance.

"N-NO ME TOQUES!"

"El sólo quería ser educado contigo, anciana." Sanjiko entró en la defensa del arqueólogo aunque ciertamente a él no le importó mucho la reacción por parte de la anciana. Sin embargo, ella seguía retrocediendo. Una vez chocó con el borde del barco, se subió a este y vio hacia el mar. "Llévame en tu hocico, monstruo!"

"¿POR QUE ESTA PIDIENDO ESO!?" Todos en la tripulación, menos Robin, gritaron.

La anciana vio de reojo un enorme bulto que se encontraba sobre el pasto del barco, al darse cuenta que era la criatura se quedó boquiabierta. "¿ESTA MUERTO!?"

"PERO SI INTENTO COMERLA!" Nuevamente las voces anteriores estaban en sincronía.

La anciana no pudo más con el miedo y terminó desmayada. No obstante, Robin la atrapó antes de que se lastimara. Chopperiko le pidió amablemente al pelinegro que llevara a la anciana a la enfermería. A simple vista podía afirmar que no padecía de nada grave, sólo era la impresión del momento. Aun así, según la renita, era necesario que esta tomara un descanso. Demasiada presión sí le haría muy mal.

_-Media hora después-_

"¿Cómo está la anciana?"

"Chopperiko dice que todo estará bien con ella, sólo necesita descansar." Robin caminó hacia donde estaba el navegante.

"Es extraño."

"¿Qué sucede Namizou?"

"El clima ha estado muy tranquilo, no creo que sea normal."

El pelinegro llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, pensativo. "Se dice que el Nuevo Mundo tiene uno de los climas más devastadores pero también de los más agradables. Tal vez este es el caso."

"Podría ser…" Namizou se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras de la anciana Haredas.

"_Hare-san," Llamó Namizou. "¿Qué no hay algún espacio en el Nuevo Mundo con clima agradable? Sólo has mencionado todos los desastres."_

_La anciana se quedó pensativa y le dio un sorbo a su té. "Claro que sí, aunque podría decirse que en la mayoría de los lugares el clima es inestable." _

_Al mismo tiempo, las demás ancianas se encontraban viendo por la ventana desde afuera de la casa de Haredas. Era normal que estuviesen interesadas en las preguntas del chico pues ellas mismas sabían exactamente la respuesta dado a su gran conocimiento del clima. Murmuraron entre el grupo algunas cosas, sobre todo para que, una vez que el navegante terminara de hablar con Haredas, le pudieran ayudar con cualquier duda que tuviera. Después de todo ya le habían agarrado cierto cariño. _

"_Pero," Prosiguió Haredas. "No debes de confiarte, recuerda que el clima puede ser manejable."_

"_Manejable…" _

"_¿Namizou-san tendrá novia?" A una de las ancianas se le ocurrió preguntar, comenzando un nuevo tema de conversación entre ellas. Namizou pudo escuchar con claridad, cosa que lo sacó de su concentración. Haredas suspiró por la ocurrencia de sus compañeras. _

"_De seguro no, es muy malo." _

"_Tienes razón, da algo de miedo." _

"_Tal vez espantó a su novia." _

"_En mis tiempos los jóvenes eran caballeros."_

"_¿Qué dicen ancianas!?" Namizou apareció repentinamente detrás del grupo. Era evidente que tenía un aura oscura rodeando su cuerpo. Las ancianas, sin dudarlo, se alejaron rápidamente y salieron huyendo. _

"¿Novia?" Preguntó al aire, haciendo que Robin arqueara una ceja, confundido. No, eso no era lo que debía retomar de lo que había recordado, maldición. Se llevó una mano a la frente, ¿cómo sus pensamientos pudieron viajar de esa manera?

"Namizou-kyuuuuun, Robin-kwaaaaaaan. Hice bebidas especialmente para ustedes!" Sanjiko fue hacia los dos hombres y les ofreció las bebidas que se encontraban encima de una charola. Namizou agradeció por la bebida con una sonrisa y después dirigió la mirada al cielo, en efecto, estaba despejado. Ni una señal de una nube. El peli naranja decidió dejar el tema por un lado debido a que seguía distraído con la palabra 'novia'. Si volvía a encontrarse a las ancianas, les reclamaría nuevamente por hablar de esas cosas. Dio un suspiro.

El sonido del violín sonaba nuevamente en todo el barco, era agradable, especialmente cuando todo lo que se podía escuchar era el ligero sonido de las olas moviendo a la nave. Sin embargo, justo la melodía terminó, la paz fue interrumpida por los gritos de la anciana y la renita.

"¿Chopperiko!?" Luffyko entró corriendo a la enfermería. Al ver que la única que estaba en un dilema era la anciana y que su nakama estaba muy bien, se relajó. Después de todo, esa persona no le agradaba mucho. Los demás sombrero de paja llegaron eventualmente al lugar.

"¿Por qué tanto ruido?" Zoromi preguntó en un bostezo.

"ME TIENEN SECUESTRADA, AYUDA!"

"Podemos tirarte al mar si quieres." Dijeron Sanjiko, Luffyko y Zoromi al mismo tiempo.

"NO VAMOS A HACER ESO!" Chopperiko les dio a las tres su respectivo zape.

Frankey se quedó pensativa. "A todo esto, anciana, no nos has dicho siquiera tu nombre."

La anciana dio un suspiro, si sabía lo que le convenía, debía resignarse a estar secuestrada con ese grupo de piratas. Obviamente a la primera señal de tierra tenía pensado escapar en cualquier isla mientras que estos no se dieran cuenta.

"Mi nombre es Chiyo." La anciana se tapó la boca rápidamente al darse cuenta que había usado su verdadero nombre. "Quiero decir, mi nombre es… eh… uh…" Desvió la mirada, pensando en cualquier otro nombre que pudiese usar.

"OBVIAMENTE CHIYO ES TU VERDADERO NOMBRE!" Gritaron al unísono sin Robin acompañándoles, como siempre, en la acusación.

"Chiyo-san, su nombre es hermoso." Dijo la esqueleto, acercándose a la anciana. Esta quedó petrificada y se volvió a desmayar.

"CH-CHIYO-SAN!" Chopperiko gritó.

"Yohoho… ¿Qué pasó?"

"Tal vez vio un fantasma." Asintió Luffyko, segura de su respuesta.

Todos tenían gotas en la sien, ahora debían esperar a que Chiyo volviera a recobrar la consciencia. Namizou dio un suspiro resignado ante tal comportamiento por parte de ciertos miembros de la tripulación.

_-5 minutos después-_

"UN ESQUELETO!" La anciana Chiyo se despertó con dicho grito, sin embargo se relajó pensando que todo había sido una broma de su mente y que en verdad todo lo había soñado. "¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Brookie, la anciana casi volvía a desmayarse pero por fortuna de los sombrero de paja, esta vez solamente quedó petrificada.

"¿Q-Q-QUE ERES!?"

"Ya dinos qué quieres, oba-chan." Luffyko le ordenó. La anciana recuperó su compostura. "Sólo quiero ir a la siguiente isla," Tragó saliva y empezó a temblar. "N-No me hagan daño, tengo un ejército de más de 40000 hombres de la marina."

"¿En serio!?" Luffyko se quedó sorprendida.

"Está mintiendo." Usoppko se dirigió a la capitana quien justo al escuchar, frunció el ceño y señaló a la anciana Chiyo acusadoramente. "¿Por qué dijiste mentiras!?"

Chiyo pensó que Luffyko se convertiría en una especie de monstruo, como los rumores decían. "No me mates! Te daré todo el tesoro que quieran!"

Los ojos de Namizou brillaron, como era de costumbre, al escuchar las palabras tesoro, dinero, riqueza, etc. "¿Lo dice en serio?" Se acercó a la anciana Chiyo. "¿Dónde está?"

La mujer arqueó una ceja, con una gota en la sien. Ese comportamiento la había distraído, aclaró un par de veces su garganta, robando un poco de tiempo para no cometer el mismo error de hablar sin pensar. "Les diré todo acerca del tesoro si me dejan libre en la siguiente isla."

"Está bien, pero si trata de huir…" Namizou pasó su dedo índice por su propio cuello, implicando que si la anciana Chiyo trataba de traicionarlos, no le iría muy bien. Por otra parte, todos los demás sombrero de paja murmuraron "demonio" a lo que Namizou se dirigió a ellos con una mirada que asustaba a cualquier persona o criatura existente en este planeta, nadie debía a atreverse a tomar su futuro dinero y ganancias. La anciana tragó saliva, mientras unas gotas de sudor caían por su mejilla, asintió con bastante miedo, lo que fuera para conservar su vida. Una vez aclarado ese asunto, otra pregunta iba a salir de la boca de la capitana, sin embargo el hambre le ganó.

"Sanjiko. Comida."

"Acabamos de comer."

"No me importa, comida!"

"Si te tomas un baño, te daré una lechuga." Dijo la chef con irritación, todos tenían un pacto de hacer que Luffyko siguiera buenos modales con la ayuda de la recompensa la cual era obtener comida. Era como entrenar a un perro, si al perro le acostumbrabas a dar comida cada vez que hace una buena acción durante un tiempo considerable, este seguiría realizando la acción aún sin el premio.

"Pero Sanjiko!"

"Ya lo dije!"

Luffyko hizo un puchero. "Yo te acompaño, Luffyko!" Dijo la renita sin dudarlo pues estaba segura que su paciente no tenía nada grave. En lo que sí tenía duda era si en verdad necesitaba la limpieza o no, pero estaba de más pensar en eso ya que tomar baños con su capitana era demasiado divertido. Luffyko asintió emocionada un par de veces. La pelinegra pensaba lo mismo que su nakama, todo sería mucho más entretenido de esa manera. La cargó entre sus brazos para no perder más el tiempo y ambas se fueron rápidamente al baño. Por otro lado, la mente del navegante estaba vagando más de lo normal, el simple hecho de imaginarse la bañera con cierta pelinegra en esta… Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces sonrojado, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Dirigió la mirada a la ventana, no iba a distraerse con ese tipo de cosas. La anciana Chiyo volteó hacia el chico, todo era tan claro.

"Mocosos, váyanse y déjenme con este idiota." Dijo Chiyo sin ningún arrepentimiento. Los demás, excepto Sanjiko, no querían problemas así que decidieron irse sin decir más. "No le digas idiota, anciana!" Zoromi tomó a Sanjiko del cuello de la camisa, obligándola a salir de la enfermería.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Preguntó el navegante confundido.

"Entiendo tu problema."

"¿De qué está hablando? Yo no tengo ningún problema."

"Tiene que ver con la sombrero de paja."

Namizou abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó callado por un momento. ¿Acaso era demasiado obvio para que alguien que apenas había conocido se diera cuenta!?

"Lo supuse. Ven, acércate." Dijo la anciana Chiyo con una sonrisa, haciendo una seña con la mano indicándole que fuera hacia ella. Namizou dudó por un momento pero terminó por aceptar la petición.

"¿Qué pasaría si te dijera…" Susurró. "Que puedo predecir el futuro?"

* * *

**El nombre Chiyo significa "miles de años" o "eterno" se me hizo apropiado para la anciana. Oba-chan es abuela y nakama es amigo. MUY BIEN, AHORA QUE LLEGARON A ESTE PUNTO DEL FIC, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ES HORA DE... **

**RESPONDER REVIEWS**

**LuFFy Eucliffe – Okay, usé tus ideas de los nombres. GRACIAS POR LOS NOMBRES LOS CUALES NO FUERON IDEA MIA SINO DE LUFFY EUCLIFFE. No me había pasado por la cabeza el nombre "Zoromi" me encantó, muchas graciaaasdfsdf –se ahoga en su alegría (?)- No soy muy original para elegir nombres, como se habrán dado cuenta. Y Brookie, claro que Brookie suena lindo y femenino! PS. Pensaré lo del ZoRo.**

**IshikoNanami – Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y que el fic causó que sonrieras :'D**

**Guest – Namizou no tiene perdón(?). Admitan que Nami también sería atrevida con el despistado de Luffy 8-) muchas gracias 3**

**ZatsuneTenshi – Por favor hazlo! Me encantaría leerlo, la razón por la cual lo hice fue por el hecho de que no había encontrado alguno qué leer y amo el genderbent de cada cosa, literalmente(?). Muchas gracias y ojalá que tú sigas leyendo! **

**Gracias a todos! ;u; -llora- Espero seguir viendo sus sugerencias y comentarios en el transcurso de la historia.  
NOS VEMOS~ dejen sus reviews ;D**

**Creoquetardaréunpocomásenelsiguientecapítulo,nomem aten –huye- **


End file.
